Digimon: the truth of Adventures and Tamers!
by Devimon 4000
Summary: The Destined and the Tamers, two groups of children from two different dimensions, each put their lives on the line to save their worlds. But now they have found out it was all a test to see if they were up to a far the bigger job ahead.
1. The start of a new Adventure

Right here it is my first fic dealing with the Tamers! feed back well be accepted! Oh and Mystery, and Nabta are mine, please ask if you wish to use them (not that I think you will) oh and I don't own Digimon

Chapter One

The start of a new Adventure, the man working for gods explains!

Whiteness, pure whiteness, and in this seemingly never ending whiteness two creatures stand. One seems to come straight from an old private eye flick, with an old battered cream colored hat on his head, and, a cream trench coat, opened near the top showing a white shirt underneath, with a black tie. The other is a great clear-blue dragon, on his head is a dark blue helmet with yellow strips on it, and at the very edge of the helmet is a zig zaging horn. He has long white beard, and set inside his helmet, are four eyes, two on each side. The length of his body is covered with chines, and pairs of white wings, and he has four stubby, claw like feet, each surrounded by three orbs.

"Has this been truly necessary Mystery?" The Dragon asked, "I would hate to think we put the chosen in such peril for nothing."

"But remember Azulongmon, they might not be the chosen, we had to be sure." The man replied sternly.

"So are you satisfied now? They HAVE passed all of your tests, from the messengers, to the final battles."

"There is one more test, one were the thing that we'll endanger the most is there pride." With that the men turned from the dragon. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go and summon the teacher."

As Azulongmon watched him go, he muttered under his breath, "Best of luck to you chosen."

* * *

"Hey T.K! Over here!" It was a butiful day out in a small city of Odaiba in the nation of Japan. And in a small park a twelve-years-old girl wearing a pink and white leopard, some yellow shorts, pink hand gloves and with a digital camera around her neck is currently sitting under a large tree. The boy she is calling to is also about twelve years old, he has an unruly mop of blond hair, which is toped off with a white hat. He has a yellow and green shirt, and green shorts. They are Kari, and T.K. two of the most powerful of the Digidestined.

"Hey you're self!" T.K replied as he started towards her. "Any one else get here yet?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"No Tai just want to a pay phone to call Matt, and find out what's taking him, oh here he comes now." Kari said as she saw here older brother walking towards them. But the next second everything turned white

* * *

"Um where are we?" asked a baffled Tai as he looked at his new surroundings, which was, well white.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Tai quickly turned around and was surprised to see Matt and the rest of the Digidestined from his and Davis' groups: Himself, Matt, Sora, Kari, T.K, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Davis, Cody, and Yolei. Hearing a noise Tai looked to his right and was surprised to see nine other kids, each looking just as baffled as he, and the rest of Digidestined felt. 

One of them appeared to be ten to twelve years old, he had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing yellow wristbands; a blue hooded shirt, gray pants, green shoes, and yellow goggles were placed on his head. Standing next to the boy was a girl about thirteen years old with red hair set up in a ponytail, and velvet eyes. She was wearing red wristbands, and a mainly white shirt, with a yellow collar, and green sleeves; the shirt also had a velvet hart in the middle of it. She had blue jeans, with some strips on the left leg, and she had red shoes, with steel toes. To the right of the first boy was another boy, seeming to be about thirteen years old, with blue hair, and gray eyes. The boy had olive colored skin, and was wearing white wristbands, and an orange vest with a black tee shirt underneath it, he had a pair of brown pants, and yellow and black shoes. Behind the first boy was yet another boy, this had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing red wristbands a back card visor and a back tee shirt with a yellow cross in the middle of it, and a pair of cream pants. Next to that boy another with greenish, blackish hair and eyes. He wearing an orange shirt, with a gray over shirt, and dirt brown pants, also he was wearing a pair of glasses. Towards the front of the group is a girl who appears to be about twelve years old, she has brownish hair and eyes. She was wearing a yellow tee shirt with a green blouse on top. At the very back was a boy who appeared to be around fourteen years old with brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange sweater with black vertical stripes on it, and he was wearing greenish pants. At the very front of the group were three little children each about eight years old. The one closet to the right of the group, right in front of the olive skinned boy, had brownish purplish hair, set in two ponytails, and brownish purplish eyes. She was wearing a white tee shirt with a pink sleeveless shit on top, and brown shorts. The girl next to her had brown hair also set in two ponytails and brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt covered by a dark pink blouse, and looked a lot like the little boy sitting next to her. The boy next to her had the same hair and eyes; bur was wearing a white shirt with blue overalls on top of the shirt.

Takato looked around trying to get his bearings, one seconded he's on his way to school the next he's we'll he wasn't sure, not only that but he was wearing his old goggles, and all the other tamers were there, even Impmon's.

'Must be a dream.' He decided

"Umm excise me...Do you know where we are?"

'Defiantly a dream." Hr though as he looked at the source of the voice, Tai.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"Um yah," Takato managed to say.

"So do you know where we are?"

"If am right I'm just having a very weird dream."

"Dud if I'm in your dreams I DON'T want to know about it!" Kazu said as he step up towards the front of the group.

"Wanery! Where are we! I'm scared!" Susie wailed, braking down crying.

"It's okay were all here." Henry said reassuring her as he leaned down to clam her.

"Yah were all here, but we don't know where here is, and we have a group of Television characters with us." Rika replied throwing a glare at Tai, who of course just looked even more confused.

"Television characters? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I can explain."

All eyes quickly turned to the right of both groups where they saw man walking up to them. He had slick black hair, and brown eyes with a lean frame. He was wearing a red bow tie on a black tux with a red corsage, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was walking towards them with both hands up, but his right hand was closed. About half ways towards them he opened his right hand reviling a small crystalline sphere, he than brought his right hand down, well he put his left hand into his pant's pocket. He than shock the crystalline sphere and the rest of the concealed cane popped out.

"My name is Nabta, and to answer the most likely question you all have, no I did not bring you here, as for where you are believe it or not you're haven't left where you just were."

"And that means, what?" Rika asked sternly.

"Every thing you've all done for the last few years, all in the mind." He replied while taping his head.

"Not again!" T.K sighed as he and the rest of the Digidestined walked towards the Tamers.

"Yes well my employers didn't do it to put you into a false sense of security, or to keep you from stooping a plan that they had." Nabta replied chuckling.

"Then why did they do it!" Davis demand

"A test." He said becoming quite serious.

"A test, what do you mean?" Tai asked angrily, while trying to size up to Nabta.

"Maybe this would be easier if I just explain every thing." Nabta replied well fishing around in his left pocket, unfazed by Tai's attempt to threaten him.

"That would be a good idea." Izzy stated.

"Yes well let's start with the basics." Nabta said as he removed his hand from his pocket holding a small silver box covered with buttons. "Are any of you familiar with, what for you would be called a theory, the multiple dimension theory?" As he looked up from the box he saw a sea of blank faces, except for one face, Izzy"Yes well let me explain," he said well shacking his head. "A dimension is a term given to the boundaries of a universe, or in some cases a group of universes which is called a muti-verse each group here," he said pointing first at the Digidestined and then at the Tamers. "Come from a different universe, and dimension. This is way you Digidestined nothing but Television characters to the Tamers."

"Um a few questions." Kari said meekly "One where are we now, how did we get here, and why do you keep calling those kids," she said as she pointed at the Tamers. "Tamers?"

"Do mind if I answer you're last question, and your first question last? Good, they are called tamers because in their test they were not chosen by anyone or thing, and dealing with there partners involved having to tame them, at lest somewhat." He said the last part chuckling. "You were brought here by my employers, I'll go into grater detail about them in a second. As for where we are now, we're at the edge of reality, which mind you without reality we would cease to be, because outside of reality there, well nothing, any white a black nothing.

"You seem pretty comfortable with the idea of multiple dimension, and ceasing to be." Rika pointed out.

"Well where I come from this is common knowledge, also I suppose it helps employers come from out there." He said jerking his head to his right.

"Are you saying that you work for people who can exist outside of reality?" Izzy cried quite shocked.

"Yes in fact they existed before reality did."

"So what do they want with us?" Rika demanded.

"Am getting to that, now as I was saying all that you experienced was a test, to see if you are ready for the dangers that lie ahead. "You," said pointing at the Digidestined. "Have been here, all of you since the first seven of you were whisked off to the Digiworld from summer camp. And you," He moved and pointed at the Tamers. "Have been here since Ryo first disappeared."

"So neither of our worlds know that Digimon are real?" Henry asked standing up.

"No, you that's just the reason my employers became involved. In the Digiworld ancient destructive powers emerged, two of that are Darkness/evil, and the power feeding off of others to grow stronger. These powers easily killed all of the Sovereigns, but one Azulongmon who managed to escape from the Digiworld before these powers, led by Darkness/evil sealed it off from the rest of reality with powers so great that not even my employers could brake it open. Not that this discouraged Azulongmon he begin choosing protectors to reign the Digiworld. You," he said indicating at the Digidestined with his cane. "Were his chooses, but the powers broke out of there own barrier and begin attacking other dimensions including your worlds, without even opening a door in the barrier. Because of this my employers deemed them as threats to all of reality and took control over all operations involving driving back these powers. So they choose some back up, you." He said now pointing at the Tamers with his cane. "And to make sure that you were ready to deal with this threat you were given tests."

"So have we passed all the tests?" T.K inquired.

"Almost there is one more test, and if you pass it we have found a small crack in the barrier surrounding the Digiworld, but it is quickly closing my employers can only hold it open as long as it takes to finish the final test. But be warned the powers you will face will be like nothing you've ever faced before, and if we can communicate at all it'll be through prerecorded massages so do you accept?"

The two teams looked at each other, and then at Nabta. "We accept!"

Sorry I didn't use all of the characters that much, but don't worry in up coming chapters will use them a LOT more. Also just so you know Mystery is one of Nabta's employers. Any reviwes will be accepted even flames! 


	2. The Final Test: Part A

Note: This Chapter is working out to be a really long one, so instead of forcing you to wait for the whole thing I'm putting it out in pieces.

Chapter Two, Part A

The Final Test!

"Right Then I'll start the test with Davis, and Tai." Nabta said as he started walking back and forth. "So if you'll excuses us...." With that he pushed a button on the silver box, and a group of black walls shot up from nowhere creating a small room. Slowly a door appeared in the side of the room, reveling a pitch-black interior, which Nabta started walking towards. As he entered the door he stopped and looked directly at Tai, and Davis, and spoke one word. "Enter." With that he disappeared into the Darkness.

"Well here goes noting." Tai mumbled and walked in to the room.

"Right behind you!" Davis yelled a, d followed Tai in.

* * *

"Well," T.K said as he watched Tai and Davis leave. And then turned to face the Tamers. "We haven't been introduced, I'm T.K, but guess you may all ready know." He finished scratching the back of his head.

"Yes well my name is Henry, and it's very nice, though a bit surprising to met you in person." Henry said well offering his hand to T.K, who took it.

"So who's you're Digimon Partner?" T.K inquired as he let go. As he asked the question Henry seemed to become somewhat downcast, as did the other Tamers who heard the question, but Henry did answer him.

"Terriermon." He replied as if remembering something or someone.

"Henwy I miss Lopmon!" Susie wailed as she started tugging on Henry's pants, and started to cry again.

"I know, we all miss them." Henry said, once again leaning down to comfort Susie.

'Terriermon? Lopmon? I don't remember any Digimon by those names, and what does he mean by miss them?' T.K wondered well holding his chin.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" T.K turned around to see Yolei looking at the small room Tai and Davis had entered.

"I wish I knew," T.K replied, "I Wish I knew." 

* * *

As Tai entered the room he noticed the door had closed behind him, but no one had closed it, as far as he could see anyway, considering he was locked in a room with no light whatsoever.

"Don't worry about the door, it's remote controlled, which am sure you would have realized right away if the environment of the room invite superstition." Nabta's voice called out from somewhere in the room. "Now if you would be as kind to walk towards the sound of my voice."

"I guess we should do as he says." Tai said to the spot were he thought Davis was.

"After you Dud." Davis said; Tai could almost feel Davis smiling nervously at him as he said it.

"Thanks for the confidence Davis." Tai mumbled as he stepped froward. After a few more steps inward, a bight light appeared on top of Davis, and Tai, while the rest of the room remained perfectly dark.

"Now tell me," Nabta's voice rang out from the darkness. "Are you afraid?" 

"What kind of question is that?" Davis demanded. "Of course am not afraid!"

"Really?" Just Nabta finished saying that Davis felt something fly by his head, missing it by a few inches.

"What was that for Nabta!?" Davis yelled out.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Nabta asked calmly

"What do you take me for, and idiot? Davis demanded shaking his fist in the direction of Nabta's voice.

"What I think of your, and Tai's intelligence, for one is irrelevant, and has yet to be determined, but will be soon enough." Replied just as calmly as before

"What is that suppose to mean? Davis queried.

"You'll find out, now tell me, are you afraid?" Almost as if on cue the thing flew by Tai's head.

"Would you quit doing THAT!" Tai yelled out angrily.

"Doing what?" Nabta asked nonchalantly.

"Causing that thing to fly by our heads!" Davis and Tai yelled together.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Nabta called mockingly.

"So you admit that you were the one controlling the, thing!" Davis called out triumphantly.

"Than you have admitted that you are afraid." Nabta countered smugly.

"No!" Davis exclaimed, "Than I take it you're still claming you have no idea what me and Tai are taking about?" Davis asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"It's like you just said, I have no idea what you're taking about, maybe you're just imagining it, the unknown can do that to you know." 

"We aren't imagining anything!" Tai yelled in Nabta's direction.

"Ah, I see what's all about now." Nabta's voice rang out. "You see everyone is afraid of something, especially those deemed to have the trait, or quality of courage, and/or bravery, they live in fear of being afraid. Quit ironic isn't?" He asked chuckling. "Now that that's said I have a new question for you, what is courage?"

"That's an easy one," Tai replied laughing, "It's the lack of fear!"

"Wrong," Nabta started to walk around the room his steps causing a clanging sound, from the floor, reveling that it was made of metal. "Now I ask you again, what is courage?"

"What are you talking about?" Davis demanded. "Tai was right courage is the lack of fear!"

"Like I said before, wrong."

"Argggg!" Davis suddenly called out in pain, holding his head and falling to his knees.

"Davis! Are you ok?" Tai asked as helped the younger boy to his feet.

"He'll be fine." Nabta informed them calmly. "Just a small mental shock."

"How did you do that?" Tai asked threateningly while helping Davis keep his balance. "And why?"

"My species is naturally highly telepathic," Nabta explained continuing to walk around the room. "Even the strongest telepath of you're species couldn't defend against the weakest of mine. As for why, am just following orders, I was told that if you answer a question with an answer that you have been told is wrong, I am to give you a mental shock."

"So you're not human, or what ever Gennai is?" Tai asked with a bit of anger still evident in his voice.

"Yes far older then either you're or Gennai's species."

* * *

Darkness, pure Darkness, an entire room in a pitch-black world, only a pair of green cat like eyes can be made out, along with the sound of wings flapping.

"Master you called for my presence?" a small, but confident voice asks.

"Indeed, I have had a premonition." A commanding, civilized, yet venomous voice rang out. "I believe Mystery, and his companies, will be sending a group of humans, and Digimons here." As the voice continued a bony hand roes, and begin moving in a circular motion "I believe they will be landing in providence 82."

"Do you wish me to contact the leader of that providence?" The smaller voice asked.

"No, let us not worry him just yet, but I do want surveillance in that general area." The voice stopped for a second, obviously in thought. "What we need is someone who is fast sly, and can work alone." The bone hand's fingers snapped. "I have just the Digimon in mind."

"Who?"

"Gatomon, send her admittedly Demi Devimon!"

Note: Yes and the evil mastermind makes his first appearance! Bet you can't guess whom it is! Also just to make this clear no character bashing was meant in this or up coming chapters, it's just Nabta being tough on Davis and Tai, as he will be on all the others. (remember Mystery's cryptic warning in chapter one? "There is one more test, one were the thing that we'll endanger the most is there pride.") As the chapters progress, I hope to have all the Tamers met all the Destined, but that will have to wait for know. So this means the charters will be used more and more.


	3. The Final Test: Part B

Notes: Sorry for the delay but a lot has been happening at home recently, but here we are. So sit back and read, hopefully you will enjoy your self, but either way I hope you review. (Warning: this chapter will be short, then again it is technically only part of a chapter.)

Chapter Two Part B

The Final Test

"It's funny, how while your asking as about courage, you're busy hiding in the shadows!" Davis yelled out as he finished pulling himself up to his full height.

"So using all of one's advantages is being a coward? Now there's a silly notion if I've ever heard one." Nabta riposted chuckling. 

"Well, when you put it that way…" Tai mumbled sheepishly, while looking at his feet, "But still…"

"But still what? Nabta snaps from the shadows, "You can't even define courage, yet you still accuses me of not having a trait you don't understand, such arrogance! The fact is you can't see the distinction between courage and reckless stupidly!" He spat out the last part as he stepped shadows into the thin light at the center of the room with a scowl plastid on his face.

"And what's that supposed to mean." Davis asked as he took a signal, defiant step froward.

"Simple remember the fight with Malo Myostismon? Turning down Ken's help was exceedingly stupid."

"How's that?" Davis snorted out.

"Come now, a _single _champion versus one of the most powerful meges? With Ken it would have been a mega versus a mega, do the math."

"So what, he was afraid!"

"What does that have to do with anything? He was willing to put aside his fear of _death_ to help you. That's real courage, being afraid but doing what you have to do anyway. There are only two types of people who aren't afraid of death: idiots, and people with nothing left to live for."

Davis could only stare numbly ahead as what Nabta said sunk in. "I, I never thought of it that way."

"Of courses not, you to busy rolling in your own putative heroism. Were my employers are sending you there will be no magical dream land to turn non existing courage into a power boost, all you would have accomplished is getting you're self killed, and that won't help _anyone_."

* * *

"So who've been taking martial arts for quit a while hu?" T.K asked with a small smile on his face, he had been taking to Henry for the last eleven minuets, he seemed like a nice enough person, but for some reason T.K couldn't understand he didn't seem to want to talk about his Digimon. "I take it that Terriermon is dog Digimon."

"Well," Henry replied with a soft simile forming on his face, as he thought of the days past. "That's up for debate."

"Really, my I ask what else he might be?" T.K inquired curiously, remembering how a lot of people had described Patamon as a "bat-eared pig".

"A rabbit." Henry laughed softly, before looking a little remorse, yet still somehow happy like he was reliving better times.

Hearing Henry's response T.K could only laugh as he attempted to imagine what sort creature that Digimon would look like. "You're kidding right?"

Despite himself Henry found himself laughing along with T.K. "sorry, no," he confided while shacking his head. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed his sister approaching, obviously curious about his conversation with T.K. "I think we should discuss this a little further away." He advised T.K while singling to Susie to go talk to someone else.

Confused T.K just nodded his head and followed Henry a couple a feet away. "What is it?"

"It's about our Digimon." Henry started to explain as he glanced back to make sure that Susie hadn't followed him. "After we completed our test," He let a little bit of malice enter his voice showing that he was quit upset with the deception on the part of Nabta's employers. "Our Digimon, had to, to leave us, it's something we still haven't full gotten over, specially Susie, my baby sister."

"I'm, sorry," It was all T.K could think to say as he attempted to grasp the information being imparted to him. So many questions flooded his head, how, why? He could still remember the uncertainty he felt when he nearly lost Patamon, at the age of eight, and yet to now discover that it was literally some game to group of cosmic beings sitting high, He had no clue what he felt.

* * *

"Right this way Gatomon." Demi Devimon instructed the champion Digimon as he lead her down a large stone hallway cloaked in darkness, except for the occasional torch on either sided of the walls, not that there was that much to see, unless one enjoyed looking at bricks. As they neared the end of the hallway Gatomon noticed something; the walls had changed from stone bricks to the jagged untamed walls of a cave. Then she saw what was at the very end of the hallway, two huge metal doors at their hinges they were engraved with humanoid skulls, and the sides facing the walls where shaped like huge bones. The rest of the sides where strips of bolted metal that formed a large box off area on both sides of the door, in it were engraved words in a language she had never seen before. She couldn't make what any of it read through the thick dust, which covered it until Demi Devimon's flapping wings blow away some of the dust as he neared the door. All she could make out was the last line, which read "Lasciate ogne speranza, yoi chintrate." As she entered the slowly opening doors, she felt a chill run up her spine, as if she had just ignored a terrible warning. The doors slammed closed behind her leaving her shrouded in darkness with only the flapping of Demi Devimon's wings to guide her.

"Gatomon." A voice rang out from the darkness.

Gatomon was shocked at the sound of the voice; it was the voice her thoughts had seemed to manifest themselves in, but as far as she could remember she had never met the master before. "Yes, master?"

"Fear, confusion, surprise." The voice called out smugly. "Just to name a few of the emotions you're currently experiencing, am right?"

Gatomon could only numbly nodded her head and whisper her reply. "Yes master."

"Good." The way he said that simple word was so clam, and neutral that one could almost forget that it indicated his joy of the terror of others. "I have an assignment for you, I need surveillance in province 82. I need you to keep an out for a group of group of humans, and Digimons if you spot them report it to me admittedly. The province leader is to know nothing of these do you understand?"

"Yes master." Gatomon replied in the same voice as before.

"Good, now go, quickly." He ordered, in the same clam, civilized voice as before. Gatomon quickly bowed before leaving the room remembering those strange words "Lasciate ogne speranza, yoi chintrate."

"Well master?" Demi Devimon asked as he flew over to the chair in which the mysterious master sat. 

"She is like the rest." He replied smugly. "Discontented, but her thought are completely in my grasp."

"If I may ask sir, why are you allowing them to have time to recuperate in province 82, why just kill them when they arrive?" Demi Devimon inquired as he perched himself on top of his master's chair.

"Knowledge, my small friend they may yet be of use to us." His master replied well shaking a bony finger. "The leader in that province is, overzealous. Should he be defeated by those sent here, it shell be good for him to be humbled. On the other hand if he defeats the "heroes" then they will not be a problem, and probably wouldn't have been of use anyway, as for the leader I would humble him personally."

"And if the humans and their Digimon manage to defeat him, than what?" Demi Devimon queried with a small amount of curiosity.

"We will leave them clues leading to here," The being replied in an offhanded manner, as if what he was saying was obvious. "and I will deal with them. Why let them run amuck in the other provinces throwing every thing into unnecessary chaos, and gaining the strength and knowledge to defeat us."

"Ten steps ahead as all ways." Demi Devimon said chuckling softly.

"I do try."

* * *

"But if we have to turn tell and run how can we claim to be representatives of courage!" Tai protested after recovering from the point Nabta had just made.

"There two very good reasons why that isn't problem." Nabta replied lively. "First, by doing so you have admitted to being afraid, something that takes a vast amount of courage for two. Also, it _doesn't matter!_" He said all but shouting the last part. "All of reality is resting on your shoulders, quit bit of pressure might I add, and that's far more important than your pride. What's that old saying "pride goeth before a fall?" with that Nabta moved back into the shadows. "I have said all I can, you ether of learned what it, or you and all of reality will die." With that a door opened at the opposite side from where Tai and Davis had entered. "Go, for well this was the finale test the ultimate test is succeeding."

"What about our survival?" Davis called out.

Nabta replied only with a one word, as his voice seemed to become hard and distant "Go." 

"But you didn't answer my question." Davis called out, but there was no answer, realizing they would not receive one Davis and Tai left through the new door into the light of nothingness.

* * *

"So Izzy what's your opinion of theses Tamers?" Matt inquired the younger child.

"Hard to say Matt, I haven't really had the chance to talk to them yet, but they seem nice enough." 

Before Matt could reply the door that Tai, Davis, and Nabta had entered opened, and Nabta exited. "Matt Ishida enter." He stated in a firm voice and turned to reenter the small room.

"Where's Tai, and Davis?" Matt called to him before he could reenter.

"On the other side." With that he once again entered the darkness of the room.


	4. Chapter Three The Gods Make Their Plans!

Note: So Sorry for the amount of time between the update but things have been hectic at best and on top of that I lost my notes on the early chapters. Forcing me to come up with a way to skip the finale test part with out it being cheap, and still move the plot along, not easy. But here it is, and thanks to anyone who actually waited this long.

Chapter Three 

The Gods Make Their Plans!

Again the door slammed closed, this time locking Matt in the grasp of Nabta's power.

"So when does this test start?" Matt step froward into the light his hands thrust in his pockets.

"Now." Matt jumped as Nabta step beside him without warning. "So tell me, how important is friendship?"

"What kind of question is that?" Matt raised his eyes questioningly at Nabta

"The type for which I expect answer." Nabta gave Matt a bemused smile and shook his head at him.

"It's priceless."

"Perhaps," Nabta responded still smiling "but that's not what I asked."

"What are you talking about?" Matt throwing his arms up "You asked me how important is friendship!"

"Yes and you told me it's priceless, that's a value not it's importance." Nabta wiggled a finger at a fuming Matt.

"What's the difference!"

"Oh there's quite a difference, a piece of art may well be priceless but isn't something you need and that's what am asking. Do you need friendship?"

"I… Yes, yes you do!" Matt quickly snapped.

"A bit quick on the uptake lad?" Nabta chirped at Matt. "Don't care to think about it a little longer?"

"Tss, why would I?" Matt rolled his eyes and gave Nabta a grin.

"Things are not always what they seem to be, you should know this by now." Nabta Simile faded and eyes narrowed slightly. "Are saying that friendship is like food?'

"Now you're just pulling things out of your ass."

"No, think about it." Nabta his upper leaned closer to Matt well keeping his feet and cane in the same spot, and lowered his voice. "EVERYONE needs food or they die, but is not having friends a death warrant?"

"Well, no." Matt said as he looked to the side. "But it has gotten me and MY friends out of more than one scarp."

"Oh quit true, I never said it didn't help, but as the child of friendship along with Davies, don't you think you should truly grasp what it is? What its strengths and limitations are?"

"I, guess I never thought of it that way…" Matt started rubbing the back of his head and gained a sheepish grin on his face.

"And that's why am here, if you and your friends are to survive what's coming your going to need to able to think in new ways."

Lighting flashed and thunder roared, before the world around Mystery subsided into a pitch blackness, quickly chased away by the purest of whites.

"Mystery." A voice boomed, seemingly changing in pitch and frequency throughout the sentence. "How do our agents progress?"

"Well enough, I believe they should be finished soon." Mystery took out a cigarette lit it and took a puff. "What of the Earths under the influence of the darkness?"

"You mean Earth." A song like, voice moving like the breeze wafted through Mystery's mind." "One has already died."

"Damn," Mystery took another long puff from his cigarette. "Then we have less time than we thought."

"Indeed" the first voice rumbled, and then paused for a second. "I can not understand your fascinations with that body Mystery, why not simply discard the chard in the presence of your peers?"

"What can say?" Mystery gave a slight shrug and small simile "I like it."

"It is no wonder you choose to call yourself Mystery when in the presence of finites." The second voice rustled. "Even to us your actions can be unclear!"

"One of the advantages to being an unknowable." Mystery beamed a smile

"Indeed!" A new voice range out it seemed to be all things and from all places and times.

"Ahh, President I was wondering if you were going to show up." Mystery quipped.

"I am here know, are sure the partners and chosen are strong enough to do what must be done?"

Mystery sighed deeply. "I know that the temporary digivolution they possess gives a weaker power boost than natural digivolution, but it's all we had the time and energy to give them." Mystery took one less puff on his cigarette and flicked it into the every changing abyss surrounding him.

"What of the god?" The second voice asked. "Does not one of them have access to its power?"

"In a limited fashion, yes." Mystery rubbed his bridge "Its power had to be watered down, and its mind all but destroyed for its power to be controllable."

"Speaking of the god." The final voice blared "I believe that Ryo should be finishing his lesson, you should give the chosen there finale briefing before they depart."

"Of course." With that Mystery faded out.

Ryo sighed as he existed the room, he had been the last to receive his lesson, but that wasn't what was on his mind, it was the Digi-Destined that had him worried. He had been avoiding them, especially Ken, trying his best to stay out of sight, and had seemed to be succeeding, but he knew that couldn't last forever.

"Ryo!" Ryo's head snapped up, he _knew_ that voice, but for a second his mind refused to believe it, even as he saw a small purple dragon running towards him.

"Monodramon?" Ryo breathed as his eyes widen in shock. His question was soon answered as the small dragon Digimon toppled him over and sat on his chest smiling before liking him on the face.

"Monodramon!" Ryo shouted in mock anger as he pushed Monodramon off himself. "What was that for?" Ryo wiped the dragon spit from his face while grinning.

"I'm just happy to see you!" The Dragon laughed.

"And I'm glad to see you!" Should have known, Ryo thought, there was no way these guys could just send us into such a perilous situation without our partners, Jeri! This must be so hard for her, having to see every reunited with their partners well Leomon is…. Suddenly Ryo's head snapped around as he heard a squeal emitting from his right. "Alive!"

"Leomon! Your ok!" Jeri embraced the large Champion as tears rolled down her eyes. "How?"

"I have been in this, place ever since I was killed by Beelzemon. The how or why, and even the where I can't say."

"It's easy enough to explain, you never died." The group of children and Digimon turn as Mystery appears before them.

"What do you mean?" Jeri shouted. "And who are you?"

"Simple," Mystery shrugged "After Leomon's "death" we simply pulled him out of the illusion." As he said this he propped his battered hat up and gave a small smile. "We need you to succumb to depression so the D-Reaper could use you to get to earth, the whole thing was planned."

Impmon looked limply at his hands "All this time, I blamed myself, but it was you? Using me in a sick game?"

"What!" Takato's eyes flashed with rage. "How could you!"

"We did what we **knew** was necessary to prepare you for what lies ahead." Mystery braked his nostrils flaring. "Would you question one who existed before reality itself?"

"Yes, yes I would! You can't just use people like that!" Takato glared at the god-like entity with a power emanating from hatred at those who hurt others. "What you did was wrong! No matter how you try to justify it!"

"What is a small amount of depression on one individual when all that exists is at stake!"

"Small!" Takato roared. "How dare you trivialize what she want through!"

"Trivialize? What she felt was small to what lies out there, even on your own world mach greater saddens and despair has existed, the Holocaust anyone? And I can not name one world whose history is not littered with saddens, depression, and atrocities for and in the name of greater causes and empire. It is a universal why of life."

"Which I do not accept."

"Then you deny what is real."

"Humph!" Takato gave one last glare at Mystery, than crossed his arms and turned his back to him.

"Anyway," Mystery rolled his eyes. "Despite what you may think of our methods it is time for you all to depart, your world is counting on it. Time grows short so you must leave now!" Mystery stretched out his arm and a vast distortion engulfed the children and Digimon.

"Wait!" Tai shouted as he and the others faded out. "I thought you said that our groups came from separate worlds! Why did you say only world?" Mystery said nothing.

End notes: Well that's it for this chapter! Now some of you out there probably already know who the god is and how his power was diluted, and possibly what I mean about the same happing to his mind. That group also would know why Ryo doesn't want to be seen by the Digi-Destined, but if you don't know don't worry I'll be reviling it as I go along. Also there are two references to other TV shows one a well know one the other not so much, see if you can find them. So if you enjoyed this then I hope you'll wait for the next installment and in the mean time review. And if you don't enjoy or see something you think could be better than also review!


	5. Chapter Four: The Manipulative Villain,

Chapter Four

The Manipulative Villain, and the Power Hungry Providence Leader!

"Uff!" Tai landed with a heavy thud. "Where?" Tai picked himself up and quickly glanced around the others were also getting up. "Is everyone ok?" various mumbles of conformation arose from the shrubbery surrounding him.

"Monodramon?" Ryo asked as he helped his partner to his feet. "You ok?"

"Sure!" The small Dragon chirped and bounced to its feet.

"Tentomon?" Izzy called as he moved towards Ryo's location. "Where are you?" Ryo tensed as Izzy moved towards the bush keeping him out of sight.

"I'm over here Izzy!" The ladybug Digimon shouted at the last moment from somewhere to the right of Ryo.

As Izzy moved off to check on his partner Ryo let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What are you worried about?" Monodramon moved closer to Ryo protectively.

"Its hard to explain buddy, and" Ryo was cut off as Rika started calling the children and Digimon into a clearing she'd found so they could al take a head count. "And it'd take time we don't have right now, lets go." Ryo finished as he and his Digimon out headed to meet the others.

Rika taped her foot as she waited for the others, doing her best to hold back a scowl. She knew she shouldn't be angry with anyone here she couldn't help it. All her frustration at he situation, her family in danger and her trapped in some stupid test, it was begging to be released. But she swallowed her anger and joined the other Tamers as they arrived.

"And Rika and Renamon means everyone is here." Takato announced as he completed the head count for the Tamers. Behind him Tai and Davies were finishing the same for their groups.

"So what's our next move?" Izzy spoke up after an uncomfortable pause.

"Well," Tai considered. "I guess we better see what's near us. You know a city or a lake or something."

"Or even if we're in one of the real worlds or the Digiworld." Matt pointed out. "We weren't told which we'd end up in."

"Maybe some of our faster Digimon can do a scouting job?" T.K suggested.

"Well should also be able to defend themselves." Davis pointed out. "Since we don't know what's out there."

"Well, I think that me and Birdramon fit that description pretty well." Sora pitched in.

"So do me and Aquilamon." Yolei added.

Mikemon purred slightly in his tree perch as he saw the humans make their plans, it was all for naught, the master had been right about their appearance, and he and his many followers could crush them at any time. But that was for another time, now he need to tell the master of their arrival.

"My Lord." Demi Devimon landed on the chair of his hidden master. "Mikemon reports the chosen have arrived in providence 82."

"Heh." The voice snorted "As I expected. Now let us see," Suddenly a screen appeared in the darkness. On it was another dark room with the shadowy outline a large hulking beast and a smaller creature. "How long it will take for the providence leader to realize he has, guests."

"You have the best entertainment ideas my lord." Demi Devimon smirked.

"I know."

"My Master!" A large red dragonfly zipped into the lair of the providence leader, his wings beating fanatically.

"What?" A deep booming voice asked as the insect landed and bowed before the beast.

"One of the training camps in the south-east has discovered the presence of humans and unknown digimons."

"Hmm…" The creature considered for a second. "Have the camp kill them."

The Flybeemon looked up in shock. "But sir should we not contact the master first? Perhaps he wishes to interrogate them?"

"No, no I am certain that this is what the master wishes."

"Very well my lord." The Flybeemon still sound unsure but took off to carry out his masters bidding. As we left a harsh laughter filled the room, well two golden eyes peered from the darkness.

"What is that fool doing?" Demi Devimon mumbled as he watched the incident play out on the screen.

"A classic maneuver to increase his standing with me." The master explained. "**After** he has had the chosen killed he will contact us to tell us of their appearance in his providence, soon after that he will report their deaths."

"To what ends?"

"He will shorten the time between their appearance and their deaths making it look quicker and he more efficient a leader."

"But what if you did not want them dead? He would look the fool for not asking what you wanted."

"Oh no he can simply blame the training camp for being overzealous. Brilliant but done." The voice chuckled the last part. "He never was very original."

"Find anything?" Tai asked as Sora, Birdramon, Yolei and Aquilamon landed.

"Sure did." Sora answered as Birdramon de-digivolved back to Biyomon. "There's a town to the north-west of here."

"And we now know that this is the Digi-world." Yolei hoped off Aquilamon and he too de-digivolved. "The place was full of them, definitely rush hour."

"Well that might be trouble." Tentamon buzzed. "Could you tell if they were under the control of the powers we heard about earlier?"

"So you were briefed too?" Izzy asked.

"Of course."

"What levels were they?" Rika butted in.

"Mostly Champions, with a few Rookies." Hawkmon answered.

"Well if we need to we shouldn't have to much trouble holding them off well we retreat if they prove hostile." Tentamon considered.

"Well we can't just stay here all day, and if thy are just being forced to live under these guys they might be able to help us, or at lest give us some information." Rika pointed out. "If they are servants of the powers we were sent to stop than like the bug said," She jerked he head at Tentamon. "we can get out of there."

"The name's Tentamon!"

"Whatever."

"Humph!" Tentamon crossed his claws and landed besides Izzy, Rika merely rolled he eyes at the display.

"Than maybe some of our, more diplomatic oriented members should enter the town and make contact in the most peaceful way possible?" Izzy suggested.

"How about one from each group?" Tai suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Takato said, the others shook their heads in agreement.

"Well than." Tai smiled evilly "I Nome Joe for the original Digi-Destined."

"Hu?" Joe's head shot up at the mention of his name. "But…!"

"I second it!" Matt cut in before Joe could lodge his protest.

"Well than it agreed!" Tai finished laughing

"Ah buck up Joe!" Gomamon said well patting his partner's leg "maybe the place will have a mountain, bet you'd feel better taking action on one of those." The Seal Digimon said cracking a grin. 

"Very funny." Joe replied narrowing his eyes at the Digimon.

"I do what I can."

"Well I think Ken should go for us." Davis added before everyone became too distracted by Joe and Gomamon.

"Sounds good to me." Yolei interjected.

"I'll do my best." Ken replied bowing slightly.

"Well, for us I guess it'd Henry." Ryo said thoughtfully.

"Fine with me." Rika replied.

"Well than." Henry said stepping froward. "I guess we should get going." He turned to Sora. "How far is this town?"

"About a few miles."

"Well let's get this over with." Joe stated as he and Gomamon headed of.

"Hey!" Terriermon shouted from Henry's shoulder. "What for us!" 

"Hmm?" A small gray insect's head suddenly swished from side to side as it marched down a metallic hallway. "What do we have here? Visitors?" It made a sharp right down a tributary hallway from the main one it was just in, and walked into an office. "Sir!"

"Yes Searchmon?" A small yellow Digimon asked, it's tiny clear wings beating constantly.

"My radar has detected six unidentified units approaching the nearby town."

The yellow Digimon considered this for a second. "They must be at lest part of the humans and Digimons Lord Flybeemon told us about." It decided.

"Then what are we to do my lord?" The gray and blue digimon asked.

"Our orders are simple, kill them." The Digimon stopped for a second and rubbed its chin. "How are the tenth level trainees doing?"

"Though that is not my department my lord I hear they are progressing nicely."

"Good." A smirk formed on the digimon's face. "Have the trainer dispatch his best student to intercept them. We shall see just how strong these intruders are."

"An excellent idea my lord!" With that Searchmon scurried out of the room.

"Well than." The yellow digimon mumbled to itself. "Time for a snack!" Dipping its hand in a small jar it emerged with a sticky, dripping, yellow substance. "Hmm!" the digimon moaned as it slurped the substance off its hand. "Sweet!"

"Bullmon!" Searchmon shouted as he entered the training room. Throughout it numerous rookies were training, some were performing exercises others were learning fighting techniques and still others were sparing with each other.

"What?" towards the rooms rear a hulking from turned to face the new comer. As its name suggested the digimon looked like a bull, only with golden horns and blue and gold armor, finished with a small red cape.

"Come here I have orders from our lord."

"Very well." The hulking beasts grunted and trudged towards the insect leaving the students he was personally instructing to find other means to occupy themselves. "What does the lord want?"

"Your best student." Searchmon replied casually.

"Hmm?" Bullmon's eyes widened. "Why?"

"There're intruders heading towards the town he wishes to have your best test them." Bullmon started to say something but Searchmon cut him off. "Besides it would be good for the little one to be able to test their merit on the field of true combat. And it will show just how good a trainer you truly are."

Bull snorted angry and stared at the smaller digimon whose face had taken a small grin. "Very well." The Bull turned back towards the training rookies and want to fetch the student.

"Are we there yet Joe?" Gomamon asked in a faked whine.

"No." Joe replied through clenched teeth.

"That _always_ gets to him." Gomamon whispered to Terriermon who was now walking besides him. The small dog gave out a tiny chuckle at that.

"Halt!" a voice suddenly echoed throughout the forest. "My mentor has command me to make sure that you do not pass!" A small figure leaped from a tree and landed in the shadows ahead of the group slowly it begins to walk froward. "And I shall carry out that order and see you dead!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gomamon moaned as the digimon emerged from the shadows.

"I am not." Replied the Floramon.


	6. Chap Five The Mysterious Town!

Chapter Five

The Mysterious Town!

"You have to be joking!" Gomamon insisted. "You're just one rookie!"

"Perhaps." The Floramon replied snidely. 'But I have been trained to perfection by my mentor!" Floramon suddenly lapped foreword and sent Terriermon flying into a nearby a tree with a powerful kick.

"Fast huh?" Terriermon picked himself up fixed the flower digimon with a glare. "Well dodge this! Bunny Blast!" A small stream of fireballs exited the rookies' mouth and headed towards Floramon. The flower simply jumped out of the way and raced towards the dog digimon and hit him with an upper cut right on the chin, hard.

"Marching Fishes!" Floramon want skidding as a wall of fish slammed into his back.

"Clever seal, but not clever enough!" Floramon jump to his feet and ran at Gomamon slamming into the Digimon. "Using your finishing attacks so soon? Sloppy I'd expect you to at lest use you secondaries first, after all raw power alone doesn't win battles."

"Sticky Net!" The tiny net caught Floramon on his right arm and pinned him to a tree.

"Well at lest that attack has a use outside of inflicting damage. So you're getting better."

"Thank you." Wormmon replied as he slithered into view, followed by some very angry looking Terriermon and Gomamon.

"Sloppy huh?" Gomamon asked. "Sloppy this! Claw Attack!"

As the attack made contact with the undefended digimon Floramon's mouth twisted into a grin. "Thank you. Sweet scent!" Using his recently freed right hand the flower sent a point blank shot of paralyzing powder at the trio of Digimon.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper speed activate!"

"What!" Floramon staggered for a second as at the last second Terriermon gained a huge boost in speed and cleared his attack, Gomamon and Wormmon were not so lucky. "Well I'll take what I can get. Stamen Rope!" The stamens from each of Floramon's hands lashed out and warped around Gomamon and Wormmon's throats, and begin to tighten. "This is how you use a _finishing_ move. Now die!"

"Bunny Blast!" The fireballs hit Floramon square on his stamens forcing him to pull them back. "Forget about me!" Terriermon shouted.

"No puppy I did not, I'd just figured you 'd have the curtsy to let me complete my mission." With that Floramon started running towards Terriermon with a fist pulled back, ready to punch.

"Not this time! Digivolution Activate!" Henry shouted as he, Ken, and Joe ran towards the battle. Joe and Ken were both were looking at Henry strangely.

Terriermon was engulfed in a bright light and emerged a second latter. Only now was man sized and buffer with a pair of jeans and instead of hands he had two large machine guns. "Gargomon!" Gargomon effortlessly moved one of his arms to block the oncoming Digimon's punch.

Floramon jumped back looked at the new from before him. "Digivolution? My aren't we lucky! I suppose this does even the odds somewhat, so let me," Floramon kicked off the ground and starts a flying kick towards Gargomon. "be the first wish you a happy birthday!" The kick makes contact but doesn't send Gargomon flying as before, instead it only pushed him back a few feet.

"Don't know what you mean, don't care!" Gargomon ran towards the smaller Digimon, his right "hand" glowing. "Bunny Pummel!" The powered up punch hit Floramon dead on and sent him flying a few feet into the air

Slowly Floramon picked himself up, the place he'd been hit was smoldering. "Much better!" His eyes narrow. "But as I said power alone will not win this fight!" Once again the flower launched himself at his opponent a fist ready to strike. Once again Gargomon blocked. "So predictable." Floramon muttered and used his free hand to hit him square in the chest.

"Uff!" Gargomon skidded back a few feet, his right hand on the spot he was hit, trying to get his breath back. "Cheap, shot." He huffed.

Floramon smirked. "All's fair in love and war. Sweet scent!"

"Digi-Modify! Brave Shield Activate!" A large golden hexagonal shield with the crest of courage adorned on it appeared in front of Gargomon, blocking Floramon's attack.

"How!" Floramon gasp. "What, that noise…" Floramon twirled his head in the direction of Henry and the others. "A human! Well, well, well this should make it instructing! Let us see how well he trained you! His training skills against my mentor's!" Floramon slid towards Gargomon and with a swap kicked his legs out from under him, sending the dog falling to the ground. Floramon quickly jumped upright still smirking.

"Nimble little minx isn't he?" Gargomon mumbled.

Floramon stretched both his arms in the air. "Rain of Pollen!" Blasts of pollen filled the air and then slowly begin to descend. As it hits the raising Gargomon he immediately slumps back down.

"What? Gargomon get up!" Henry called to partner.

"Why bother." Moaned the prone Digimon. "He'll win in the end anyway."

"It's the pollen!" Ken suddenly shouted. "It saps a digimon's will to fight!"

"Have anything in your bag tricks for that one?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Maybe…" Henry considered "I've got it! Digi-modify! Even Steven Activate!" Henry shouted as he swiped a card through his D-power. A bright light started to emanate from Gargomon, and quickly exploded outward covering the whole battlefield.

"Now that's more like it!" Gargomon shouted as he got to his feet.

"You're telling me!" Gomamon added truing to face Floramon. "Joe!"

"Right!" Joe held up his digievice.

"Gomamon digivolve to…" Gomamon was encompassed by a bright light and begin to grow. His fur became thick and shaggy, and a single large horn appeared on his head. "Ikkakumon!"

"Let's join in Wormmon." Ken called to his partner.

"Right Ken Wormmon digivolve to…" As the Digimon was once again covered in a simmering light the tiny worm morphed into a slim, tell humanoid with its insect like face almost seeming out of place. "Stingmon!"

"Drat!" Floramon hissed under his breath. "It matters not! I have my mission, and I will complete it!" Floramon began a head first charge towards Ikkakumon.

Floramon swiped at Ikkakumon landing a small punch, but Ikkakumon butted him away. "Curse you, die!" Floramon leaped into a nearby tree and pushed off it head butting Stingmon. Stingmon shook his head, disoriented from the hit only to have Floramon use him as a pole to push off of heading towards Ikkakumon. The force of Floramon kicking off of him sent Stingmon crashing into a tree. "Stamen Rope!"

A single stamen shot out of Floramon and warped tightly around Ikkakumon's neck. As his air was cut off Ikkakumon begins to franticly claw at the plant's rope. "Ukk!…"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon dived in and in one deadly move cut off Floramon's stamen. Ikkakumon gave a heavy sigh and slummed to the ground receding back into Gomamon.

"ARRG!" Floramon screamed as data leaked from the inside of his right hand, were his stamen **had** been. "RRR… Stamen Rope!" once again a single stamen lashed out from the Rookie, this time from his left hand and this time at Stingmon.

"Gargo Laser!" thousands of tiny green pellets swarmed out of Gargomon gun hand and bombarded the Rookies' left hand, and it and the stamen exploded into data under the barrage in seconds.

"**_YAAAAARG_**!" Floramon yells echoed across the forest as he clutched his left arm as data poured out of it. Stingmon fell foreword and de-digivolved to wormmon, while Gargomon advanced confidently towards the battered Rookie before him. "You'll pay for this!" Floramon suddenly leaped up and smacked Gargomon with his still "bleeding" left arm, and kicked him in the chest. Gargomon caught by surprise want flying backwards and slammed into the ground turning back into Terriermon as he did. Floramon fell to his knees, huffing, his strength all but gone. "If…I, must…Die, than, I take…one of…you, with…**me**!" Using his right hand Floramon garbs wormmon's head and begins to squeeze.

"Iron Drill Activate!"

A large drill appears on Terriermon's horn and begins to rotate at high speeds. Still rotating it blasts off from Terriermon's head and slams into Floramon's back, piercing the digimon all the way through. But even with the gaping hole in its abdomen spewing data the flower continued to apply pressure to the straggling worm in its grasp.

"Darn it! Maybe this will work, Metal Attack Activate!"

Terriermon's hand turns into metal and the small vaccine Digimon charges froward well throwing all his force into a mighty punch to the flower's head. A second pass and slowly Floramon's hand falls to his side releasing Wormmon. Cracks from in his head, and data trickles out of them. "I congratulate you puppy." He wheezes. "You have won, but as I said power did not win this battle." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "But neither was it skill as I had though it would be. No, numbers won this fight." The flower gives a last sigh and collapse forward before exploding into data and dispersing.

"Its, its over." Joe breathed from beside Gomamon.

"But all that trouble over a single Rookie…" Ken moaned cradling wormmon

"This really is a New World…" Henry added walking over to the exhausted Terriermon.

* * *

A screen full of ones and zeros appears before Demi Devimon. "What isthis master?"

"The Floramon's data. He was a powerful Digimon for a Rookie nearing completion of his training, I may have use of him, or his data."

* * *

"How are you feeling Terriermon?" Henry asked the small Digimon slumped around his neck.

"Moumantai…" The dog digimon managed to moan before his head flopped back down.

"So why didn't think of that light show trick earlier? Like when we were first paralyzed!" Gomamon quips from Joe's arms.

"Yeah, how did you do those things?" Ken asks.

"It's my D-Power." Henry held up his D-Power. "It allows a Digimon's partner t slash cards from the card game to help them."

"Card game?" Both Ken and Joe looked at Henry with interest.

"Yeah, outside of the TV show there is also video games and the card game.

"Really! Do you have a card of me?" Gomamon jumped in.

"Sure." Henry started to shuffle through his deck. "Ah here it is." He held it towards Gomamon.

"I'm mad! Don't rub me the wrong way?" Gomamon looks directly at Henry. "What in the Digi-world is that suppose to mean!"

Henry just shrugged. "I've never been quite able to figure it out myself. It's defiantly one of the worst descriptions I've read."

"Figures, anyway, so 360 attack? How's that, super strong for a rookie right?"

"Actually its about average."

"It's a conspiracy to down play me!" The digimon throws up his flippers. "They want people to think I'm just another Digimon!"

"And that'd be misleading how?" Joe chuckles.

"Very funny Joe."

"I know."

"So what happens if you use another digimon card on your Digimon?" Ken asked moving beside Henry.

"It lets your digimon use the card digimon's attacks."

"Hold up." Joe interrupted. "Does that mean if you swipe a War Greymon card Terriermon would have the power of a Mega?"

"No! There would only be small power boost, it's mostly useful if you want a certain kind of attack." Looking at the blank faces in front of him Henry continued. "Well say you want to cut something Snimon's Twin sickles are real handy."

"Ahh." Ken nodded his head. "Well I think were there." He said pointing towards a wooden wall up ahead.

The group slowly approached an open gate in the wall and peeked in. as Hawkmon had said it has pretty much champion level digimon. "So what do we do?" Joe asked, "If these guys are hostile we'd be in a lot of trouble. Given how much trouble that rookie gave us."

"We could send in one a Digimon, maybe without a human they'd think he was just another Digimon." Henry suggested. "Terriermon still isn't up to it though." He caste a glance at his sleeping partner. "We need someone one who can come across as just another Digimon…" Slowly all eyes fell on Gomamon.

"What!"

* * *

"Just another digimon! I can't believe this…" Gomamon muttered to himself as he walked through the town, so far no one was taking any notice of him. Still fuming he entered a small shop, at the counter was a Tuskmon, its eyes staring off into the distance. "Hey shop keep!" The Tuskmon did nothing. "Of all the nerve!" Gomamon jumps up onto the counter and waves his flippers in front of the unmoving dinosaur. "Hey buddy! Customer over here!"

The beast's huge head slowly turns to face Gomamon, its eyes still not focusing on him. "Where're are your parents child?" the digimon then resumed looking straight ahead.

"Child! Way I never!" Gomamon hoped off the counter and heads towards the door. "If you're just going to patronize me than I'm taking my business elsewhere!" The Tuskmon did nothing. "Weirdo."

* * *

"So what did you find?" Joe asked Gomamon when he returned a few hours latter.

"A whole lot of nothing!" The rookie cried exasperated. "Everyone in that place were like zombies, and on top of that they all treated me like I was a little kid!"

"So they weren't hostile?" Henry asked cutting to the point.

"I'd hardly call them alive, much less hostile."

"I think I want to see this." Ken suddenly said and took off of the gate.

When the others caught up with Ken and Wormmon he was just standing inside the town, looking at the town's inhabits. "Its just I feared." He breathed quietly.

"What is it?" Henry asked moving forward to see what Ken was seeing.

"I've seen that look before, they're being controlled."

"Hey now that you mention it they do remind me of Digimon under the influence of Black Gears, or Dark Rings…ops." Gomamon quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"No, its okay, the description you gave me it, it, brought back some memories I whish I didn't have." Ken shuffled his feet and looked at the ground.

"It's okay Ken." Joe told the younger Digi-destined reassuringly. "But I do wonder why these guys are acting like this when that Floramon was fine."

"If not somewhat on the aggressive side!" Gomamon adds

"Yes." Joe rolls his eyes.

"Maybe he was one of the head goons, like Ogremon and Devimon." Gomamon points out after a moment of silence.

"Hopefully." Joe says

"Why?"

"Well if their using Rookies to fight us, no matter how powerful the Rookie may be than the guys in charge of this might also be of a low level, maybe even Champions."

"And if that's the case then no matter how powerful the Champions are with Ultimates and Megas we could overwhelm them!" Ken realizes perking up.

"Well we have three Megas…" Joe considers, "How many does your team have Henry?"

"Um, six."

"**Six**!" Both Joe and Ken stare moths hanging slightly open.

"Yeah, Kenta has a Marine Angemon, Impmon can become Beelzemon, and Takato, Rika, Ryo, and I can Bio-merge with…" Henry stopped, both Ken, and Joe's head had snapped up at the mention of Ryo.

"Did you say Ryo?" Ken asked before Henry could continue.

"Yes…"

"As in Ryo Akiyama?"

"Yes, but how do you…"

Before Henry could finish his question Joe cut him off. "Were going back to the others now." With that the to Digi-Destined turned and left a very confused Tamer wondering what had just happened as he took off after them.


	7. Chapter Six: A glimpse into evil’s mind

Chapter Six

A glimpse into evil's mind

"Ryo!" Ken shouted, as he bursts in the clearing were the others had gathered.

"What did you say?" Tai said whirling around to face the approaching boy.

"Ryo." Ken looked straight at Tai. "Henry says he knows a tamer named Ryo Akiyama."

Tai froze up. "Oh my G-d! I looked right at him!"

"Hu?"

"When Nabta first reviled himself and we saw the tamers for the first time I saw a kid that looked just like Ryo!" Tai slaped himself on the head "And I didn't even notice!"

"What you know that show off?" Rika asked walking over.

Ken's eyes narrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Jeez," Rika spat at the fuming individual before her. "Nothing, so how could you know Ryo? I thought you bunch were from another dimension."

"That's exactly what we were wondering…" Tai mumbled to himself as he sat down, lost in thought.

"Oh boy…." Ryo said as he watched from behind some foliage the others gathering. He started to slowly back away "Busted."

"Were you going Ryo?" Monodramon loudly asked the brown haired boy.

All heads quickly snipped towards the sound of the Digimon's voice. "Nowhere now." Ryo sighed.

"Alright mister legendary tamer." Rika burst through the foliage. "Sound like you have some explaining to do.

"Guess I do." Ryo sighed once more and followed her to the others.

* * *

"What do you have to report?" A huge lurking figure called from the shadows golden claws and a huge fanged mouth was all that could be made out. Strangely when the thing spoke its mouth did not move.

"We have reason to believe there has been an incursion into the Digital World." A tall slim figure replied.

"What!" The voice roared. "How?"

"We do not know my Lord. But," The figure added quickly, what small light there was glinting on his purple mask. "Chaosdramon is working over time on it."

"RRR, Very well, but be careful, my… friend any incursions here and I will not be so tolerant."

"Of course my Lord." The figure bowed, his leather jacket ruffling as he did so. He than turned and began to leave.

"Are you not forgetting something!" The voice demanded.

"Of course not." The figure turned and walked towards the voice. As he did a small slab of rock came into focus, it was covered in strange etchings, an altar. "Come small one." The figured whispered as he pulled a small transparent blob and set it on the altar.

"Poy?" It squeaked expectantly. Suddenly flame burst from altar consuming the baby Digimon. With a howling screech the Poyomon burst into data. The Data hung in the air for a second before being absorbed by the unseen beast.

"Ahhh, I do so love the data of the innocent."

With a finale bow the figure left the room.

* * *

"Chaosdramon!"

A huge hulking figure turned its red metal body glinting. "What?"

"Any progress?"

"Humph!" The crimson machine gave the smaller figure in front of him a cold glare. "No, these things take time, as you should well know."

"Perhaps." The figure snarled, folding its fathered wings behind its back. "But would you like to be the one to report that fact to our Lord?"

"No." The machine paused for a second. "There is some news."

"What?"

"I have determined the number of life forms that entered the Digital World, and I believe at lest some were Digital life forms."

"Well at lest that's something. Continue." With that the figure left the room.

"Egotistical demon lord." Chaosdramon huffed as he watched him leave.

* * *

The master sat in the darkness of his inner sanctuary his eyes sealed shut. Thousands of voices ran through his mind, all begging for their freedom. A smirk formed on his fanged mouth. With a thought he silenced the voices, and with another he banished them to their mental cells. He turned his thoughts to other matters, the traitor. His thoughts always fell to him, to the one who had stripped him of what he once was, but the coming of the chosen would change all that, of this he was certain.

"Master?"

Demi Devimon, he too, and the others most loyal to him, were also wronged by the traitor. "Yes?"

"The training camp has discovered Floramon's defeat."

The master's eyes snapped open, glowing red. "Then let us observe their reactions."

"May I watch as well?" A small fur covered creature floated into view, smoke seemingly coming out behind him.

"Of course Tapirmon."

* * *

"This makes no sense!" Searchmon shook his head. "No sense at all."

"What makes no sense?" A voice at the door to his office asked.

"Lord Honeybeemon!" Searchmon yelped. "I did not hear you approach."

"Then you must be districted." The Bee laughed. "My wings do tend to make a rather distinct buzzing noise."

"It the reading I was getting from the fight my lord."

"Did Floramon win?"

"No, but that's not what's puzzling me." His eyes narrowed.

"Than what is it?"

"It's the Digimons he was fighting, there's something strange about them."

"What could possible be that strange about them?"

"The fight started off simply enough." Searchmon started to pace up and down. "I had Floramon's energy signature and the energy signatures of three other Digimon, all seemed to be of the Rookie level."

"Hmm, three-to-one." Honeybeemon stroked his chin. "I do believe you found the reason Floramon lost." He chuckled.

"Yes my lord, but" Searchmon pressed on, with a small bite to his voice. "Floramon was dealing with them with ease."

Honeybeemon raised an eyebrow. "Inexperienced?"

"No, more like untrained. I can't be sure mind you, but from the movements I was tracking they seemed to have been in quite a few fights, just never trained."

"You mean street brawlers? Common street brawlers beat one of our best trained members!" A sinister overtone appeared in the armored Digimon's voice. "I will have to bring that up with Bullmon."

"But he **was** winning, even managed to paralyze two of them, considering their lack of movement for quite a bit of time."

The Bee Digimon nodded his head. "It is a standard tactics for Floramons."

"That's when something _very_ strange happened to the third one. He had a power increase, similar to the one that happens when a Digimon Digivolves."

"Luckily for the brawler. A brawler Champion versus a skilled Rookie is slanted in favor of the Champion."

"Yes but that's when things start getting really strange the energy signature seemed like that of a Champion, but it was, under-powered."

"Ha!" Honeybeemon started laughing hysterically, even when he continued talking he was still chuckling slightly "The brawler became a filthmon! Can you tell which one? Maybe a Raremon, or how about a Nanimon!"

Searchmon held up a claw. "No it didn't become a filthmon, if it did it'd be weaker, or at lest the same in terms of power. I don't know how to describe it, it's like it… half Digivolved."

"Half Digivolved?" Honeybeemon looked at Searchmon oddly.

Searchmon shrugged. "It's the only why I can think to describe it. The Digimon's power increased and its energy signature changed indicting it became a new species, but the power increase was less than one gets when becoming a Champion. It was more like that of an over powered Rookie."

"In that case Floramon should have won!" Honeybeemon clenched his fists. "The skill he was taught here should have more than enough to compensate for such a small power difference."

"It was."

"Than how was he defeated?"

"I told you _all_ the Digimon he fought were strange, just when it seemed Floramon was on the verge of winning there was a massive unidentified energy surge, and suddenly the paralyzes on the other two Digimon was lifted." He looked straight at Honeybeemon. "The other two also Digivolved."

"**What!** Three Digivolutions so close together and all during a battle! The odds of that happing must be stupendous."

"I can't give you the odds, you'd have to ask a machine Digimon for that, but I can tell you this, they also underwent the "half Digivaluation"."

"And that's what over whelmed him?" Honeybeemon had turned his back to Searchmon, and folded his arms.

"Yes my lord. But there was one finale strange incident, all three enemy Digimon reverted back during the last stage of the fight, almost as if they, De-Digivolved somehow."

Honeybeemon's brow furrowed. "Stranger, and stranger." He started to fly out of the room. "Have Bullmon report to me as soon as possible, I have a mission for him."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"You wished to see me my lord?" Bullmon huffed as he entered Honeybeemon's office.

"Yes," Honeybeemon replied without looking up from his paper work. "Have you heard of the death of your student?"

"Yes," Bullmon growled under his breath. "why?"

"Searchmon has determined that there is something, odd about the Digimon who defeated him." Honeybeemon looks up at Bullmon. "I want you to find out what."

"Yes my lord." Bullmon turns to leave but is stopped by Honeybeemon's voice, the Bee having already returned to his paperwork.

"And should you succeed it shall make up for the failure of your student, fail and I shall have to come to the conclusion that you are past your prime and no longer fit to train others."

"Yes my lord."

A grin formed on Honeybeemon's face as he saw the Bull Digimon leave. "And if you serve no purpose than your life becomes forfeit." He added to himself.

* * *

"So when did you first meet the Digidestined?" Rika asked an embarrassed Ryo. He was sitting towards the middle of the clearing with most of the others gathering around him.

"A little while after they defeated Apocalymon." Ryo mummers his head hanging down.

"And you never told us this because….?"

"Come on if I told you not only that a cartoon was real but that I had meet, and helped the heroes you would have thought that I was crazy." Ryo throws a small grin at Rika. "Or in your case crazier."

Rika simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"He does have a point." Takato stepped froward. "What, did you say you helped the Digidestined?"

"Yeah, a while after Apocalymon was defeated a new evil appeared, Millenniummon."

Izzy sighed as he watched the others gathering around Ryo. He didn't feel the need to join them just yet, he knew most of the story. What he was concerned about was what Nabat had told them, that everything that happened over the last four years had basically been a lie. "Even my confrontation with my parents." He whispered as he sat down on a nearby log.

"What did you say Izzy?" The red haired boy looked up to see Mimi and Palmon standing next to him.

"Oh nothing, so why aren't you with the others Mimi?"

"It's a rather dull conversation."

A sweat drop ran down the side of Izzy's head. "Blunt as always." he thought.

"Well after Millenniummon beat the Digidestined and took them and their partners prisoners…" Before Ryo could continue his story a voice cut him off.

"Except me!"

"Yes Agumon, except you." Tai sighed.

"Anyway," Ryo continued "Millenniummon than,"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a score to settle!" A threatening voice bellowed.

"Come on! Can't I finish telling a simple story!" Ryo blurted jumping to his feet as a huge bull smashed its way into the clearing.

"Anyone know who that is?" Davis shouted as he and Veemon ran towards the bulky Digimon.

"Bullmon, a mammal type Digimon of the Armored level." Rika replied glancing at her D-power.

"An Armored level occurring naturally? How is that possible?" Yolie asked.

Rika shrugged. "Don't know, but in our, "training"," Rika rolled her eyes at the word. "We met them on a few occasions, they have the same power as a Champion."

"Than this will be easy! Ready Veemon?" Davis held up his D-3 and looked at his partner.

"You know it!" Veemon gave Davies the thumbs up.

"What!" Ken shouted before Davies could do anything. "There's something you need to know, If I'm right his student was a Floramon that attacked us on the way to the city."

"So what, it was just a Rookie." Davies replied.

"Yes, but that's the point, it took Stingmon, Ikkakumon, and the Champion from of the Tamers Digimon to take it down."

Davies whirled towards Ken at hearing this. "You're joking, right?" Ken's eyes showed he was deadly serious.

"This is ridicules!" Rika suddenly shouted. "I can't believe you had trouble with a Rookie!" She looked start at Henry as she said this. "But there is no way are Renamon I are and going to fall on our faces like that. Ready Renamon."

The fox Digimon seemed to simply have appeared besides the tome girl. "Of course."

"Than lets go."

With that the Fox Digimon launched herself at her unmoving target. "Ha." Bullmon snorted and calmly lifted his massive bulk up on his rear legs, and as Renamon passed under him he fell back down trapping her under his hooves. " Need some help up? Let me!" Bullmon quickly slipped his hooves under Renamon and before she had time to escape filliped her into the air and with a mighty kick sent her flying, crashing into the ground a few feet away. "Children shouldn't play adult games." He sneered and looked at the others. "Now who's next?"

Author's Notes: Well I now I haven't been saying much recently but I simply wanted to get out as many chapters as possible to make up for the delay. This chapter is actually one of the most important ones so far as it lays a lot of groundwork for what lies ahead. Most notably Izzy's realization that the kids have been living a lie for quite a while now, and the effects that's going to have on them. Of course we know its even worse than that considering one team has already lost their world. Also there is the Ryo story, some of you may know it others may not, but either way it's going to get retold here. But not in a single blob of exposition which will bore those who know it. And possibly cause those who don't know to get bored with it as it is important instead it'll get handed out in little doses like he tiny bit given in this chapter.

P.S.: If you have to know the Ryo story right this minute it is an official back-story given thorough a series of Wonderswan games. Checkout Chris McFeely's "Digimon Encyclopedia" for basic info and the site "Find A Way To Bring Back Yesterday" For grater details, otherwise sit back and what for me to tell you.


	8. Chapter Seven: Preparations are made

Chapter Seven 

Preparations are made

"Renamon!" Rika shouted as she ran towards her fallen partner.

"He." Bullmon stomps the ground and charges towards the running Rika.

Suddenly a piece of cold metal appeared in front of Bullmon. "Attacking the defenseless? Not very honorable." Leomon growled.

"Shut it." Bullmon rammed Leomon headfirst and than flipped him over his head using his horns. Leomon braced himself and managed to bring himself to a stop. Pivoting on an outstretched leg he turned to face Bullmon. "So," Bullmon commented watching Leomon. "The kitty has some fight in him."

"Fist of the Beast King!" A blast of orange energy erupted from Leomon's fist and smacked Bullmon in his side, sending him skiing into some trees.

"Fool," Bullmon huffed under his breath before charging at the humanoid cat. Lemon jumped over the bull and raised his sword, ready to strike, Bullmon simply transferred his momentum to his hips and whacked the lion with those before truing and head butting him for good measure.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon's attack ripped into the Bull's head shredding some of the armor on it.

"I thought you said these guys were stronger than their level suggested." Davies commented to Ken as he watched the struggle unfolding before them.

"Well the Floramon was I wonder why this is different…" Ken trailed off.

Davies held out his D-3. "Well than lets get him!"

"Right Veemon Digivolve to…" Veemon became incased in a bright light and emerged as a man sized dragon with white wings. A dangerous looking horn adorned the tip of his snout, and on his chest was a large V, with two detached stubs making it like an X at the same time. "ExVeemon! Now take this! Vee Laser!" The markings on his chest started to glow before releasing a stream of energy at Bullmon.

The blast caught Bullmon on the side of the head but he quickly shrugged it off. "Tail Whip!" Bullmon's tail began to faintly glow as he smashed it into Leomon sending the Champion flying. He than jumped up on his hind legs again sending Gatomon who was still attacking his head rolling onto his back he than quickly moved onto his forelegs catapulting Gatomon off him.

"Alright Renamon lets show this clown what he gets for underestimating us." Rika brought a out a card and her D-Power.

"Right Rika." Renamon commented brushing herself off and narrowing her eyes.

"Digi-modify, Digivolution Activate!" As Rika finished slashing the card Renamon become incased in a shimmering egg of energy.

"Renamon Digivolve to Kyubimon!" Even more fox like in this from Renamon was now on all fours, with small flames coming off her paws. Nine large tails flushed out proudly from her back, each ending in a white flame. A total of five Ying-yang symbols adorned the fox, one on the top of each leg and one on her forehead. "Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon transformed into a flaming white wheel and lunched herself at Bullmon, hitting him on the head, after it hit the wheel jumped back and transformed back to Kyubimon., the blast hardly left hardly a brunt mark on the armored Digimon. Kyubimon's eyes widened "How!"

"Guardian Barrage!" a small swam of smiling missiles lunched from Guardromon and slammed into Bullmon.

"Arrg!" Bullmon dug his hoofs into the ground quickly slowing himself to a skid his face constricting in pain.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ken thought. "With Gatomon, the Leomon, and the Guardromon it's like a normal Champion versus Champion fight, both sides taking damage and dealing their own. But with ExVeemon and that female tamers Digimon's Champion from it's a repeat of when Floramon fought our Digimon's Rookie forms." He turned his head to Wormmon. "Ready to help?"

"Of course Ken."

"Alright, Davies." He called to the leader of the second generation of Digi-destined "Ready to show him who he's dealing with?"

"Yeah!" was the enthusiastic response.

"Right." Ken brought out his D-3

"Wormmon Digivolve to, Stingmon!"

"Right ExVeemon ready to take it a step further?" Davies asked his partner as he once again brought out his D-3.

"Always am!"

"Than lets do this, Ken?"

"Right!"

"Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…" Stingmon leapt into the air becoming surrounded by a ball of energy.

"ExVeemon DNA Digivolve to…" ExVeemon leapt towards Stingmon, also surrounded by a ball of energy. The to glowing spheres met in midair and merged into a single sphere.

"Paildramon!" The new Digimon was the same size as ExVeemon, and also possessed his tail wings and legs. He had green armor over his chest, he had two large black hands, each with a deadly spike on the wrists and dangerous looking claws. His face had a white mouthpiece and a red mask covering his eyes. "Take this!" The new Digimon spoke with the voices of both ExVeemon and Stingmon. "Desperado Blaster!" Two rectangular objects clipped to Paildramon's waist and poured a stream of blue energy like bullets at Bullmon.

"Uff!" The blasts hit dead center and reduced Bullmon's red cap to tatters and had blown away chunks of amour on his back. Bullmon glared angrily at Paildramon "I'll deal with you in a second, but first…." He turned to look at Gatomon who was had just managed to pick herself back up. "Matador Dash!" A light glow of energy encompassed Bullmon as he charged at Gatomon. With a mighty head-butt he sent the cat flying once again.

"Gatomon!" Kari ran to her partner, bracing her head she checked the vaccine Digimon for any signs of damage. "Oh my…" A series of scorch marks were ingrained into the stomach of Gatomon, and some of her fur had been brunt clean off. "Are you Okay?"

"Fine." Gatomon growled. "Let me at him." Before Kari could protest Gatomon jumped to her feet and charged at Bullmon. "Lightning Claw!" With a flying leap Gatomon landed the attack on Bullmon's back, in the same spot that Paildramon had hit. The attack made contact with bear flesh and ripped some off.

"Arrg!" Bullmon withered in pain as the wound on his back begins to leak data. "Bastards."

"Language!" Guardromon scolded. "Children are present. Warning Laser!" Two red beams of energy stuck Bullmon on the side and melted through his amour before he had a chance to respond.

Bullmon grunted and did his best to block out the pain and turned to face Guardromon and charged at him. As he reached him Bullmon reared up on his hind legs and than brought all of his weight down on Guardromon's feet, crushing them. He than pivoted on his forelegs and smacked Guardromon with his hind hips knocking the robotic Champion out. But Bullmon had not come out of the engagement unharmed two holes had been burned into the front of his amour during his charge and the smell of brunt fur wafted out of them.

"Alright lets see big and ugly take this!" Rika murmured as she pulled out another card from her deck. "Counter Attack Activate!" Kyubimon started to glow for a second before the energy accumulated in a sphere. The sphere lunched its self at Bullmon. As it hit him he became encompassed with electric fire his whole body shaking in huge convolutions.

As the smoke cleared Bullmon was still standing, smoking and most of his armor destroyed, but still standing. "Time to end this." Paildramon announced. "Sting Strike!" A single spike extended from Paildramon's arm as he dived at Bullmon, aiming straight at his head, but at he last moment Bullmon managed to shift most of his head out of the way. The attack still hit however and left a huge gash on the right side of Bullmon's face.

"Bullmon!" A voice suddenly shouted in the bull's ear. "This is Searchmon coming over your communicator, my sensors are reading a huge energy lose from you!"

"That's one way of putting it." Bullmon thought glancing at his still bleeding wound.

"You are to report back to base immediately! Searchmon out."

"Fine," Bullmon muttered, and then looked up at the opponents arranged before him. "We'll have to finish this some other time." He than quickly retreated back into the undergrowth of the forest.

"Hey come back here!" Davies shouted at the retreating figure.

"Let him go." Ken said. "From the looks of him he won't be in any condition to bother us for awhile. And I think we have a few things to figure out."

* * *

"What did you find?"

Bullmon was startled for a second, he hadn't been expecting to be briefed the second he returned to base, but there was Honeybeemon blocking the entrance. "What can't a retried Digimon get his wounds healed before he gives his last report?"

"No, now tell me what did you find?" There was none of the usual humor found in Honeybeemon's voice.

"Very well." Bullmon gave a snort before he continued. "You were right about there being something odd about those Digimon, at lest some seem to be able to Digivolve on request."

"I am aware of this, what I want is greater detail."

"Could have told me this little fact before hand." Bullmon hissed. "Very well the "requested" Digivolutions, for lack of a better word seem weaker than a normal Digivolution."

"This is also known."

Bullmon could take this no more. "Than what the hell did you need me to do if you already know so damn much!" He exploded at Honeybeemon.

Honeybeemon was unaffected. "I need to know how they do it, now did you find out or not?"

"Yes, seems to be devices that some human kids are carrying. Also at lest two can do something like Jogress, though they refer to it as DNA Digivolution." He gave a harsh laugh. "Most be new to the place if they can't differentiate between Jogress and DNA Digivolution."

"Thank you." Honeybeemon gave a smile and moved out of Bullmon's way. Bullmon started towards the door. "Oh one other thing by no longer having a propose I didn't mean you could retire. Paralyze Sting!" Honeybeemon swooped in on Bullmon and stabbed his stinger right through the wound Paildramon had made on Bullmon's head, the stinger pierced straight through the Digimon's skull. As the bee removed his stinger from Bullmon the armored Digimon had completely frozen up. "Care to end it?"

"Of course my lord." A voice came from the doors as they opened. "Jamming Hertz!" A wave of energy emerged from the door and collided with Bullmon who seemed to faze in and out of existence, till finally he exploded into a cloud of quickly expending data.

"Very good Searchmon, now lets us prepare I do believe we have guests coming."

* * *

"Will you preserve his data as well my master?"

"No Demi Devimon it will not be necessary, all that I need to deal with the chosen are already in place."

* * *

"Well," Rika huffed as she walked towards the others finshing as she walked past Henry. "If the Floramon was a Rookie version of that guy I guess I can forgive you for having trouble with him."

"How kind of her." Terriermon scoffed.

"Now Terriermon," Henry scolded "you know that's just how she is."

"And," Rika added looking at the others. "Why didn't any of you guys do anything to help!"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"I guess we just figured that you had the situation under control." Tai offered sheepishly

"Some heroes." Rika commented.

"Anyway I think we should get going." Ryo suddenly stated.

"Oh no, you don't get out of giving us the lowdown that easily!" Rika shouted.

"But clearly our enemies know where we are now, and without further resources we could be in trouble if we stay here." Ryo snidely pointed out.

"Well if we need resources we could get them at that town." Gomamon said cutting off a reply from Rika.

"It was friendly?" Tai asked

"Well, yeah, the inhabitants are strange but not hostile." Gomamon answered.

"Well that settles that. Lets go!" Davis Shouted as he and Veemon took off ahead of everybody else.

A sweat-drop slid down T.K's head. "Reckless and restless as ever." He thought.

* * *

"Sir?" Demi Devimon called from a perch on the other side of the unlit room.

"Yes?"

"I've just gotten word from providence 82, they have reason to believe that the chosen are heading towards City 18239."

"Excellent. I shall have everything ready for their arrival."

* * *

Author's Notes: Before you say anything I am aware that Jogress is the Japanese name for DNA Digivolution, however in this case they refer to two distinct versions of merging two Digimon together to create one. Both of these methods have been used in other Digimon related merchandise and if you are familiar with aspects of Digimon outside of the anime you may know them, but time will tell. Anyway, on my use of swearing I will not be having the kids do it, for just that reason they're kids! But that doesn't mean adults can't swear, however even then I'll try only to use it in situations were one might swear, say in the heat of battle, now admittedly Bullmon had a bit of a potty mouth, but that was because he had the tamper of well a bull, a calmer character would use far fewer swears. Now, SalanTrong thanks for the review, but on who's shirt did I forget what r? If you could tell me I'll do my best to correct that mistake. And Remember please review! 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Eight

Break! The Calm Before the Storm! 

"I thought you said the people here where acting strange?" Tai asked as he looked at the scene before him.

"They were I swear it!" Gomamon resorted. "Right guys?" Gomamon turned to Terriermon, Henry, Ken, Wormmon, and Joe. The five nodded their heads in agreement

"Are you sure it wasn't a group hallucination? " Davis add helpfully. "I mean look at them, not a more normal bunch I've ever seen in the Digital World." Davies gestured at the interior of the town., Various Champion Digimon were strolling its streets, some chatting and others shopping, while Rookies skipped at their feet.

"Trust me that was no hallucination!" Gomamon huffed. "Trust me I would never imagine a smelly Dino talking down to me!"

"While you are pretty emotionally unbalanced." Joe chuckled.

"Your not helping you know." Gomamon shot back.

"Well clearly there's something strange about that town." Izzy stated cutting right to the point. "So why don't we send some in well the others see if we can't get find anything in the forest, just in case the natives turn out less friendly than they look."

"Good idea Izzy, but who'll go were?" Tai interrupted.

"I'll take the city!" Mimi offered eagerly.

"I think it'd be best if Suzy and I also head into the city." Henry add.

"Can we come too?" came a voice and a tug on Henry's pants leg, looking down Henry saw that it was Ai.

"Sure." Henry replied. "Will anyone else be joining us?"

"I'll come." Jeri said

"Me too!" Takato add quickly after Jeri.

"I can help look after the kids." Kari suggested.

"Same here." Sora called.

"And me an Marine Angamon can make sure no one masses with us!" Kenta boasted.

"Right," Mimi breathed looking at the floating pixie. "Are sure about that?"

"Hey he may not look it but Marine Angamon is a Mega!" Kenta quickly shot back

"Pu!" Marine Angamon add proudly.

"You know I think that Cody and I should go along to help stabilize things." TK stated

"I concur." Cody add.

"While I guess that settles that." Tai said. "The rest of us will head out into the forest."

"Fine with me." Rika said and started off towards the undergrowth. Behind her the others shrugged and followed her in.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Mimi hummed as she picked through a shelf in a small mart. "What's with all these floppy discs?" 

"I think they contain data that Digimon can ingest." Henry speculated as he examined one.

"So what do they do?"

"Don't know." Henry shrugged.

"Well we could ask the store owner." TK suggested.

"Right." Henry walked up to the counter and glanced around before he spotted the owner in the back room. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the Centarumon answered well walking towards the counter.

"Can you tell me what this does?" Henry held up a gray floppy.

The Centarumon looked at Henry oddly. "It's a recovery disc."

"What does it do?"

"It allows a Digimon to recover some strength." Centarumon was now looking at Henry as if he had his head on backwards. "Say what kind of Digimon are you anyway? Can't say I've seen your kind around before."

A group of small sweat drops appeared on Henry's head. "Um, Humon?"

"Hu!" Centarumon shook his head. "Can't say I've ever heard of that before."

"Yah well, most of use live quit a ways from here."

"Ah, so I take it you don't have floppies were your from? Strange."

"Yes and thank you." Henry turned and headed back to the others.

"Hey no problem." The Centarumon returned to the back room and his work.

"So?" TK asked the returning Henry.

"Well according to the owner these gray floppies restore some of a Digimon's strength, apparently there pretty common."

"These could prove quite useful." Cody interjected

"Yeah and another things, these Digimon don't seem know about humans or the real world, so if asked what kind of Digimon you are tell them your a humon."

"That's all you could come up?" Mimi asked.

"While it was on short notice."

"You know." Takato intervened. "I just realized something."

"What?" Jeri asked.

"We don't have any money." A large sweat-drop slid down everyone else's head.

* * *

"Anyone find anything!" Tai yelled out into the woods. 

"Well." Joe walked into ?Tai's view carrying some mushrooms in his arms.. "I did find some mushrooms, but I don't know if there poisonous or not."

"Great." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Are sure we need to eat?" Rika brushed some sweat from her forehead

"What d you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Well in the test Digiworld that we were in you didn't have to eat unless you thought you did."

"Strange." Izzy contemplated. "But still better safe than sorry."

"Right but that still leaves the question of whether or not these are poisonous."

"I'll deal with that." Davies took a mushroom from Joe and took a bite.

"Davies!"

"What?" Davies happy said as he munched on the mushroom. "It tastes fine."

A sweat-drop rolled down everyone else's head. "It could have been poisoned!"

"Than Joe would have cured, me no big deal."

"Davies you really do need to learn to think about your actions me thoroughly first." Ken said shaking his head.

"Well now we know that the mushrooms are safe to eat so what's the problem?" Davies crossed his arms and snapped defensively.

"We'll talk about it later." Ken sighed.

"Hey guys! Come over here I found something." Yolei called.

"What is it?" Izzy leaned over her shoulder. "Wow!" Before him lay blots of ones and zeroes.

"What is it?" Yolei mumbled.

"If it's what I think it is it might help us find were Bullmon want."

"Why?"

"I think it's Digital blood." Izzy got up and brushed himself off.

"What! What makes you say that?" Rika demanded.

"Well if you remember our fight with Bullmon some of his wounds were leaking ones and zeroes."

"So in this world Digimon have the equivalent of blood?" Matt questioned.

"Maybe." Izzy speculated. "It's hard to say for sure without more information, But it might just be the data that makes up the "shell" of the Digimon surrounding its core."

"Well whatever it is it might make a trial leading to were Bullmon want, right?" Rika injected.

"That's right." Izzy confirmed.

"Well some edible mushrooms, and a way to find and finish Bullmon and whoever's behind this. Not a bad for a day's work." Matt announced proudly.

"Well maybe we should do one more sweep just to be sure we didn't miss anything before we rejoin the others." Tai suggested.

"Oh fine." Yolie moaned

* * *

"So what are suppose to do?". Jeri asked. The group had retired to a nearby park. The older children were sitting on some benches, while the smaller children played in the grass, under the watchful eye of Henry. 

"While we could look around town, see if there's some why to get some money." TK suggested.

"While one or two of us would have to stay behind to look after the kids." Kari pointed out.

"I'll do it." Henry called back.

"Three could be handful for one person, I'll help. It'll be good experience towards being a teacher." Kari cracked a wary grin.

"Right, " Takato said standing up. "I think the rest of us should pair off as well. That way we can still split up to cover more ground, but hopefully still have enough fire power per a group to defend ourselves if things get hairy."

"Good idea." TK agreed. "I think Cody and I should go as a team, so we have accesses to Shakkoumon as soon as possible if things go wrong."

"Right, so I guess I'll go with Takato." Jeri offered, electing a blush from the boy.

"Well I guess it's you and me Mimi." Sora flashed a grin at her friend.

"Hey what about me!" Kenta called.

"You can come with us." Mimi offered.

"Fine."

"Well let's go, we'll meet back here in about a hour." T.K said as he and Cody took off.

"Right!" Takato called.

* * *

"Hm, this looks interesting" Cody said glancing at large sign adorning a nearby building. "DNA Shop?" Cody looked at TK who simply shrugged. 

"Might as well see what it is." Armadillomon suggested.

"Right." TK pushed the door open.

"Welcome, welcome!" a voice rang out from behind a counter a few feet in front of the door as a figure come out from behind it. Two green legs protruded from an oval casing, a small creak in the casing a few feet up reveled two glowing yellow eyes, Digitamamon. The egg's two eyes quickly darted over the group. "Right Now if which of you four are while be using my serves today?"

"Um..."

"Specking of which you two are at lest Rookies right?" Digitamamon turned his eyes to TK and Cody. "I've never seen your species of Digimon before."

"Oh don't worry about us!" TK said waving his arms franticly. "We don't need your help."

"Whatever," Digitamamon moved his gaze to Patamon and Armadillomon. "So it's you two? I have to admit I don't get a lot of children customers."

"Now listen here!" Armadillomon took a step froward. "We are not children!"

"Oh!" Digitamamon declared as if understanding something for the first time. "A couple of angsty teens trying to get away from it all, well come this way."

"Actually I think we should be going." Cody quickly scoped up Armadillomon and bowed. "Thank you for your time sir." Cody than quickly left.

"Um... yeah!" TK followed suit and gave a small bow. "Let's go Patamon."

"Right!"

Digitamamon blinked a few times as the quartet quickly left his shop. "Kids."

* * *

"UFF!" A flash yellow collided with a green abdomen, sending the recipient flying back, and out of a white circle. 

"We have a winner!" A Gekomon called as he rang a golden bell. "And here's your two hundred bits as promised."

"Thank you sir." Lemon said as he accept the money, he then turned to face his opponent who was standing up. "And thank you for a most honorable and invigorating fight." He said with a slight bow.

"Yeah, whatever kitty." The Orgamon huffed as he brushed himself off. "But you do have a good punch, I guess."

"Two hundred bits? I wonder how much that's worth." Takato pondered.

"I'm sure it's enough for now." Jeri reassured him, before facing the returning Leomon. "Good job!"

"Thank you." The large beast man Digimon replied handing the money to Takato.

"Thanks." The boy said as he took the money "So what should we do now?"

"How about we look around for a little longer?" Jeri suggested.

"Fine with me."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the four made their way through town.

"Takato! I'm hungry!" Guilmon suddenly moaned.

"Well do I have this granola bar." Takato offered removing from pant's pocket.

"No Guilmon bread?" The red dragon whimpered well doing his best to make puppy eyes.

"Sorry boy!" Takato chucked as he unwrapped the granola bar and handed it to Guilmon.

"Oh well." Guilmon sighed, before quickly munching into the granola bar.

"Jeri?" Leomon rumbled.

"Yes?"

"I am, sorry if my demise caused you any trauma."

"Oh Leomon you have nothing to be sorry for!" The girl

"Especially since it's all thank to those jerks who brought us here." Takato said with an edge to his voice.

"Takato, it's the past, there's nothing we can do about it now." Jeri said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Jeri." Takato shook slightly his head trying to hide the blush that had formed. "But it's not right! You didn't deserve to be used like that! No matter how they try to justify it."

"None of us deserved to be used. But that's over now and three worlds are depending on us."

"Yeah your right." Takato looked down a frown on his face. "Mystery's wrong." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Guilmon asked as he finished his granola bar.

"No." Takato answered, but in his head he couldn't get the words of Mystery out of his head.

" _I can not name one world whose history is not littered with saddens, depression, and atrocities for and in the name of greater causes and empire. It is a universal why of life."_

"_Which I do not accept."_ Takato had argued.

"_Then you deny what is real."_

A slightly longer chapter than normal, admittedly without much action, but I think the kids need a breather, and some time to really find out some stuff about this new world and maybe do some character development. I did drop a big hint as to what DNA Digivolving is in this world, _if_ you're versed in Digimon outside of just the cartoon. (Hint: the hint is Digitamamon.) As for reusing the banter between Mystery and Takato, it's partly because it seemed like last line in it was a nice foreboding way to end a chapter, and partly just because I like that conversation :p. Also Blackwargreymon101 Thanks for the... enthusiastic review.


End file.
